1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a control method of tile display used in a system that simultaneously displays multiple images. In particular, it relates to a remote control method of tile display.
2. Related Art
The tile display system refers to a display system that combines more than one display devices. The display system can divides a single image into many image blocks, each of which is produced by a single display device. All the image blocks are then combined into a single and complete image. The image thus generated has the advantages of having a bigger size, a brighter image, and a higher resolution than using a single display device. For example, such a tile display system may be a TV wall, which can display a single and complete image. The image can be divided into several image blocks, each of which is generated by on TV. Moreover, the display device in the tile display system can be various kinds of projectors or TV's. In comparison with the single display device, the image thus generated has the advantages of having a bigger size, a brighter image, and a higher resolution than using a single display device. Furthermore, the image size and depth can be increased without sacrificing the brightness. Therefore, it is often used in the displays of high-tech companies or government institutes.
In addition to breaking a single complete image into many image blocks, there are also control techniques of tile display systems that combine individually generated images into a single complete image. In particular, the latter techniques have to consider three things. First, the display devices have to be accurately positioned so that there is no gap among image blocks. Secondly, one has to match each individual image block with its adjacent image blocks so that the whole image is complete and continuous. Thirdly, the color and brightness of the display devices have to be tuned so that the whole image is harmonious.
Currently there are methods for solve the above-mentioned problems. For example, one can arrange partial overlap among the image blocks to eliminate gaps and to make them continuous. Calibration factors are also used to make the color and brightness of adjacent image blocks consistent, minimizing the discontinuity between each two adjacent image blocks. Another method uses the brightness average to make the brightness of the whole image consistent. In short, the ultimate goal is to combine images generated by each individual display device into a complete single continuous image, which looks like a magnified image generated by a single projecting device. There are many methods that eliminate gaps the discontinuities between two adjacent image blocks, including the U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,073 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,390.
In the above-mentioned tile display system, whether the displayed image is three-dimensional or planar is determined by the design of each component display device. For example, some manufacturers use two projectors to generate a three-dimensional image, while other only use one projector to achieve the same effect. However, in either planar or three-dimensional displays, one always encounters the problems of discontinuity, color inhomogeneity, and brightness inconsistency. In these cases, each individual display device has to be adjusted. However, the adjustment is time consuming and often unsatisfactory if the tile display system contains many display devices. Therefore, it is imperative to have an effective and simple method that can control each of the display devices in the tile display system and each image block thus generated, producing a continuous image consistent in color and brightness.